


Fanbase

by fickhuck



Category: Bandom, Electric Century, Fall Out Boy, Frank Iero and the Patience, Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance
Genre: BlackHaired!Gerard, Drinking, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Frank Iero is a Sweetheart, Gerard gets clean (yay!), Gerard has kids and it's adorable, Heavy Drinking, IDon'tLoveYouMV!Frank, Lemon!Pete, Lindsey is gay, M/M, Smut, Suicide Attempt, They trade topping calm tf down, WttBP!Mikey, bandit is a sweetheart oml, mikey is very sad, one night stand turns relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickhuck/pseuds/fickhuck
Summary: Gerard Way was fucked last night by the one and only Frank Iero of Pencey Prep, and he was too drunk to notice.





	1. Frank Iero does not like goodbyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This request was anonymously sent to me via twitter: ‘Gerard was fucked by the one and only Frank Iero, and he was too drunk to notice (frerard).’ and I loved it so much I wanted to make a whole book out of it. If it was you that sent the request, let me know! It's an awesome idea and I would love to give you credit for it. PM or DM my twitter if it's you. The majority of this chapter was written while listening to Build God, Then We'll Talk- Live in Denver by Panic! at the Disco. I'm a total slut for that song:) Anyways, comments and kudos are appreciated, it really makes my day and encourages me to keep writing. Please feel free to point out any errors I made, they're all on me and it would be great if I could fix them. Thanks guys:)

Gerard woke up in an unfamiliar bed with a pounding headache.

This wasn't too uncommon, but this one was different. Gerard was way more sore than usual. Most of the time it wasn't too bad, but now, his entire ass hurt and every time he moved, sparks of pain travelling up his spine and down his legs.

Gerard could feel a small someone pressed up against his back, a slim arm wrapped over his waist, the fingers of the hand tucked under the front of his boxers, dipping into his pubes. He could feel cold toes pressed into his calves, and Gerard could definitely feel a forehead lent against his back.

Gerard rolled over, wincing and hurting the entire time, and snuggled into the chest of whoever's bed this was. He was just drifting off when the person above him mumbled something, stretched, and opened his eyes.

Holy shit.

He knew who that was.

Holy  _ shit _ .

Gerard Way had been fucked by Frank Iero, the Frank Iero of Pencey Prep, and he'd been too drunk to notice.

He _really_ needed to stop drinking.

“Gee?” Frank's voice was better than Gerard had ever remembered, especially now he was saying Gerard's name.

“You remembered!” He chuckled.

“Yeah! Don't tell anyone, but I usually don't; I'd remember anything for you, though.” Frank winked and kissed Gerard's cheek. Gerard shuffled closer and frowned when sparks of pain wound up his spine. Frank caught his gaze and pulled him in.

“What's wrong?” Frank was frowning; it looked incredibly beautiful. His cold toes were pressing into Gerard's shins now, both of Frank's arms wrapped around his back.

“Really fucking sore.” Gerard frowned at Frank's little pot giggle. How was he supposed to leave this man when he was so adorable? Not to mention a total kick ass musician. “More than usual, actually.”

Frank brushed his lips against Gerard's, smiling, and asked “Coffee?”

Gerard desperately wanted coffee, but the electricity that had sparked in his veins when their lips had touched was overruling everything else. He needed Frank and he needed him  _ now _ .

He rolled them over so Frank was on the bottom, and kissed him. Frank moaned and strained for his face, winding a hand into his hair, making Gerard groan and press closer.

Gerard pushed his hips against Frank's and stretched all his limbs out. He wasn't sure why they were still both wearing their boxers; he pushed his off as fast as he could and yanked Frank's down with his teeth. His  _ teeth _ .

Frank moaned as Gerard pressed him into the pillows, his tongue tracing the ink that curled so lovingly on Frank's skin. Gerard could see Frank starting to go, starting to slip under the wave of pleasure that Gerard was giving him. Gerard kissed a line down Frank's chest, down to his belly, tracing the birds on hips with his fingers as he sucked a dark bruise under Frank's belly button. He could feel Frank writhing below him, and he relished in the feeling of smothering him.

“Gerard, fuck, you're so pretty, oh my god,” Frank was panting now, his hands clutching Gerard's head as he licked the bruise that he'd placed on Frank's belly. “Shit, Gee, you gotta- ah, ah, okay, yeah, that's- oh, oh shit.”

Gerard almost laughed at how worked up Frank was; all Gerard had done was move a finger down to Frank's ass, teasing around his hole. He continued to obsess over the patch of sensitive skin over Frank's pubes, marking it as his. He loved doing this, spreading a man out over the pillows and kissing him everywhere. This was special, this was with Frank Iero, the man who Gerard had a crush on, and had for three years now, since his band started, and Gerard was having a really hard time not passing out from excitement of having his idol right in front of him; more importantly, naked and and desperate right in front of him.

“Turn over,” Gerard motioned when Frank weakly cracked an eye open to look down at him. Frank rolled over, his arms wrapping around a pillow, which he pressed his face into.

Gerard pressed an open, sloppy kiss to the bottom of Frank's spine, using his index finger to lightly push into Frank. Gerard grinned when Frank pressed his face into the pillow to stifle the very attractive sounds coming out of his mouth.

Gerard wanted to quickly pride himself in not having a panic attack when he realized he'd woken up beside his idol, his celebrity crush of three years and the person who he stalked incessantly on social media. Here Frank was, moaning  _ Gerard's _ name, writhing under  _ Gerard's _ hands, wanting more of what  _ Gerard _ was giving to him. It was unbelievable, an undeniably wanted dream, and now it was reality.

Frank pressed up into Gerard, as if reminding him of where he was and who wanted him. Gerard shook his head quickly and lent his head down, moving his hand onto Frank's ass, leaving a finger in him. He licked around his own finger, pressing his tongue into Frank. Gerard felt Frank go completely stiff underneath him, and he stopped, pulling his tongue out.

“Are you alright?”

“Holy shit, why'd you stop? Keep going,  _ please _ .”

Gerard grinned and leaned back down to push his tongue into Frank alongside his finger, tongue fucking Frank until he was writhing and screaming for more. Gerard smiled- which was difficult to do with your tongue in someone's ass, but he did it anyway- and pushed the two fingers inside of Frank upwards, riding it out when Frank shouted loudly and bucked, his spine curling. He pulled his tongue out and, still keeping his fingers in Frank, rolled him over so he could take the head of Frank's dick into his mouth and suck lightly. He stroked inside of Frank, feeling his walls constrict around him as Frank moaned loudly. 

"Gerard, shit, pull off, I’m gonna come and, oh, oh shit, you're good, but you don't need to- FUCK!” Frank came with a loud string of curse words and a yell of Gerard's name. His come poured hot and scorching, down Gerard's throat, and he swallowed. He kept swallowing until Frank started to hiss from oversensitivity, then he pulled off. Frank looked down at him weakly, then dropped his back against the pillow, slinging an arm up to cover his eyes.

“Gerard,” Frank almost moaned, and reached blindly out with his other hand, reaching for Gerard. He met Frank's hand, and slid up the bed so he could lie beside him and pull Frank's arm off his eyes. Frank looked at him, saw the lust in Gerard's eyes, and reached down. He brought Gerard to the edge in a couple of strokes; he knew no one had ever had that effect on him before. Gerard looked down at Frank in the seconds before he came, and was stunned. Frank was beautiful, even with his massive hangover and the knowledge that he'd have to leave him weighing on his shoulders, Gerard could appreciate that Frank was truly a beautiful man. He seemed so honest and kind and so sweet, determined to make everything equal for everyone, and shit.  _ Shit _ . Gerard loved him, he really did. Then Frank thumbed his slit and that just sent Gerard right over the edge.

He came down from his high, and saw Frank staring at him. There was peaceful silence as they both relaxed into the post-orgasmic state of bliss. Soon, Gerard noticed that the post-orgasmic bliss changed into post-orgasmic bliss that could only be attained by drinking coffee.

“What were you saying about coffee earlier?” Gerard asked, tracing his fingers along the letters on Frank's knuckles. Frank chuckled.

“I was going to ask you if you wanted any, but, uh, this happened.” Frank gestured to the now come stained bedsheets and Gerard's sex hair. Gerard kissed him lightly, then sat up, swinging his feet over the edge of the bed.

“I don't see you complaining, do I? Also, coffee would be the second best thing in the world right now.”

Frank raised his eyebrows, also sitting up. “Second best? What comes first?”

“Round three.” Gerard didn't even hesitate. Frank laughed and said “Maybe later,” rather distantly before getting up and leaving the room. Gerard staggered after him, his headache pulsing. Light hurt. And so did his ass. So did standing up. And talking. Everything hurt. Frank noticed his stagger and screwed up eyes, so he threw a container of advil at Gerard, and dimmed the lights. Gerard gratefully dry swallowed three pills and rubbed his hand against his eyes.

“Coffee.” Frank handed Gerard the actual biggest mug of coffee he'd ever seen, and a piece of toast. Gerard gulped down the coffee in three swallows, and consumed the toast at nuclear speeds. He sat back in his stool, feeling better already.

“So,” said Frank. “Do you live around here? Not sound creepy or anything.”

“No actually, I live back in New Jersey. I'm just here visiting my brother.” Gerard could actually see the disappointment in the slump of Frank's shoulders when he learned this information. “I'm here for usually four or five days a month, but I usually stay home to take care of my kids. I'm going home today, hopefully.”

Gerard almost laughed when he visibly saw Frank's jaw drop at the word kids.

“You… you have kids?”

“Yeah. I had a wife, and after a while she realized she was actually lesbian. We're still friends, though. She's awesome.” Gerard grinned at the thought of his best friend, his basic other half, Lindsey.

“Yeah”, said Frank distantly, “she sounds great. Uh, my band is coming by New Jersey soon, and I don't know if you're a fan or not, but you and your brother could have VIP shit if you wanted. Just an offer.”

Gerard almost died right there. His heart basically stopped at the thought of being able to see Pencey Prep live. He'd never had enough money to see them live, as he was always busy with four kids and himself to feed and look after, and making sure his brother didn't kill himself. It was a lot to do, and you often didn't have time for other things. Gerard knew Lynz would be fine with having the kids for a day or two, and he knew Mikey was a fan of Pencey.

“Gerard?”

“Oh, yeah. Sounds awesome. I'll let Mikey know.” Gerard smiled at Frank, and he reciprocated. There was a moment, a heartbeat or two, a few seconds where Gerard believed he could stay forever. Then he thought of Bandit, and Mikey, and the twins, and little Miles, and how much they needed him. He couldn't stay.

“I have to go, Frank.” Gerard could see Frank's face fall, his eyes become downcast. “I need to get back to my brother and the kids. Sorry.”

“No, I understand. I'll see you in Jersey, though?”

“Yeah.” Gerard walked into Frank's bedroom, looking for his pants. After he found them, he turned to make sure Frank wasn't in the doorway. After his glanced revealed no Frank, Gerard grabbed a piece of paper and the nearest pen and left a note.

_frankie-_

_ best night i’ve had in a while. drop by my place whenever you want, i’m sure my kids would love you. _

_ xogee _

_ (call me! _

_ XXX-XXX-XXXX) _

Gerard left the note in Frank's beside table drawer, and, pulling his sweatshirt over his head, left the room.

Frank led him to the door, and they stood near it for a while, wrapped around each other. They weren't kissing, they were just holding one another close. Gerard would miss Frank, but he'd given him his number, and he would see him soon.

“Are you okay?” Frank asked, his voice muffled by Gerard's jacket.

“No. But I will be.” Gerard pulled away so he could look at Frank. Frank looked at him. Gerard pushed his lips against Frank's one last time, then opened his door and left. He turned the corner and then looked back; Frank was standing in his doorway, waving. Gerard waved his hand once, then turned to cross the street.

  
  



	2. Mikey Way is not a child person.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard goes home with his kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE PREWRITTEN CHAPTERS I FEEL AWESOME. guys, 26 by paramore is a worK OF MOTHERFUCKING ART. LISTEN TO IT. anyways, this chapter is mostly a filler with just some describing stuff about gerard's kids. there is a trigger warning for an attempted suicide on Mikey's part, it's not done in detail but it's mentioned. Mikey's a depressed little baby so there will be some sensitive stuff discussed later on. just a heads up. next chapter might??? have??? smut??? you'll have to wait and see. next chapter is kinda awesome, and it's really cute and fluffy. comments and kudos are appreciated, it really makes my day. they encourage me to keep writing  please feel free to point out any errors I made, they're all on me and it would be great if I could fix them. thanks guys:)

Gerard knew that leaving his four favorite things in the world in Mikey's care wasn't exactly a good idea, but what he wasn't expecting was to get a phone call from Mikey while he was on the bus back from Frank's place.

"Mikey?" A million thoughts were going through Gerard's head at the same time. Had something happened to his kids? Was Mikey okay? Had someone gone missing?

"Uh, Gerard?"

"What?"

"Um, the mailman just gave me his number."

"Oh. Uh. Was he hot?"

"Yeah."

"Did you like him?"

"Yeah."

"Is he gay?"

"I think so."

"Go get em', Mikes. You know you can."

"Fuck you."

"No thanks, incest is gross. **((A/N NO WAYCEST HERE))**  You should call him, though. Don't crush his tiny dreams."

"Ha ha ha. Love you too Gee. Are you going to be home soon? Cherry's being a bit rude."

"Tell her that I'll be home in fifteen minutes. Also, Mikey?"

"Mm?"

"You know the lead singer of Pencey Prep? I, uh, may or may not have slept with him last night."

"Frank Iero? You slept with Frank fucking Iero? Damn, and here was me thinking I could have him."

"Shut the fuck up Mikey, I was too drunk to notice. He was really sweet this morning though. He, like, made me coffee and gave me meds for my hangover."

"Sounds like a sweetheart."

"He was. I'm nearly home, see you in ten minutes."

"Bye, dude. Don't get hit by a truck."

"Love you too, Mikeyway."

Gerard hung up, thinking about Frank. He continued to think about Frank as he got off the bus, continued thinking about him as he walked to Mikey's apartment. He was thinking about him as he opened Mikey's door, but was distracted from thinking about Frank from then on, as two hyper six year old girls launched themselves at him. Bandit peeped around the corner, and Gerard could see that she was holding Miles's hand. She smiled at him, and he stood up, peeling his daughters off of him. Gerard looked up to see Mikey quirking an eyebrow at him. Gerard rolled his eyes at Mikey, he loved his kids.

"Daddy!" Miles was toddling towards him, and Gerard crouched down so he could pick him up. He hugged his only son closer, and watched as Bandit rounded up Cherry and Lily from the floor and took them to Mikey's living room. Mikey made Gerard another cup of coffee, although Gerard noticed it wasn't as high quality as Frank's; that was to be expected, Mikey and Gerard were fairly poor, and Frank was a relatively famous rock star.

Bandit hugged Gerard for a full five minutes and after a while Cherry and Miles joined, and after Lily came over Gerard put his coffee down and pulled them close.

"We really missed you, dad." Bandit whispered in Gerard's ear. Gerard kissed the top of her head and held her close; Bandit did a good job taking care of her sisters and brother, she was barely ten after all. She was so brave, and so good at being a good older sibling, even though Lily and Cherry had each other, Bandit was there for little Miles. Mikey really wasn't in the best place right now, and Gerard remembered a particularly painful phone call from Bandit. Gerard had been out on a date, but had to leave because Mikey had passed out from drinking. Gerard remembered hearing Bandit comfort Miles over the phone, because none of them knew if Mikey was going to wake up. He'd heard how scared she was, even though she was trying to cover it. Mikey was in counselling now, and he was getting better. Gerard had made him go after that incident, because he never wanted his kids to have to see that again. And he never wanted Mikey to die, ever.

Gerard told Mikey about the VIP tickets to Pencey's concert as he packed his and his kids things, they really needed to get back to the apartment. Mikey was fairly excited, but he said he "didn't want to be a cockblock". Once Gerard had given him the date to come up, he hugged Mikey goodbye, grabbed Miles's hand and bustled his kids to the train station.

It was a four hour train ride back to their apartment in New Jersey, and honestly, these were the times that Gerard wished he could afford a car. But, he couldn't, so they were stuck in the train. More then once Lynz had offered to take the kids so that Gerard could get himself back on his feet, but Gerard knew that Lynz was very busy with her band and wife, and Gerard really couldn't put the responsibility of four kids back on her. Mikey couldn't take them, what with him being barely able to take care of them for five days, and there was no way their parents could take them. Gerard's parents had practically disowned him and Mikey after they'd come out, Mikey as gay and Gerard as bi. He was waaaaaaaay **((A/N no pun intended))** more into men, but he still liked women, so he said bi to be acurate.

He managed to get his kids and himself off the train without forgetting anything or losing anyone, so Gerard counted that as a minor miracle.

Once they were home it was about six in the evening, so Gerard put Miles to bed, him being only four years old, and made the girls some hot chocolate. Gerard himself was ready to sleep, he'd had a long and very emotionally draining day. He was lying on the couch with Bandit sitting on the floor infront of him, when Lily said "Dadda, where were you last night?"

Gerard froze for a second. Bandit looked at him, he assumed Mikey had told her. She knew pretty much whatever happened now, she was very mature. Gerard tried to protect her for as long as possible, and still did, but he was letting go a little more every year.

"I was at a friend's house. A special friend."

"Ooh, are we gonna meet him?" Cherry looked excited.

"Maybe, I gave him my phone number, so he might stop by."

"What's his name?" Bandit spoke up, resting her head back on the couch.

"Frank."

"I like him already." Lily said happily.

"And I'm sure he'll like you too. Come on, girls it's getting late." Gerard stood up, and helped Cherry and Lily stand up. He carried them both to their shared room, one on each hip (I need a fucking award for this, Gerard bitched silently), and helped them into their PJs, and put them into bed.

"Goodnight, girls." Gerard stood in their doorway and turned off their light.

"Night, dad", Cherry whispered, and Gerard could hear Lily's heavy breathing that meant she was asleep. Gerard closed their doors and went into the hallway, thinking about Frank. Frank and his soft lips, Frank and his magical fingers. Gerard walked into the living room and saw Bandit stretched out on the couch that Gerard had been occupying, wrapped in a blanket. Gerard sighed. She seemed so old, so much older than she already was. He picked her up, bridal style, and carried her to her room. Their apartment was tiny, barely big enough for the four of them. Cherry and Lily shared a room, Bandit had her own and Miles had the storage closet that Gerard fitted a window into. Gerard himself slept on the couch and if Gerard had a "special friend" -as Lily liked to call it- over, they'd have to sleep on the pullout with him. That was also the occasion if Mikey came over.

Gerard stretched out on the couch, exhausted. His phone rang.

"Fuck," Gerard said out loud, and pulled it out his jeans. He didn't recognize the number, but he picked up anyway.

"'Lo?"

"Gee?"

"Frankie!" Gerard smiled widley and sat up, suddenly feeling a lot more awake. "How are you doing?"

"I'll be honest, Gerard. Not as good as I was doing when you were around."

"Aw, Frankie. You should stop by soon. My oldest daughter was wondering where I was, and I told her about you. She wants to meet you."

"She sounds amazing," Frank chuckled through the phone, and Gerard nearly actually came in his pants. He'd missed that giggle so much. "Can I stop by in two days? Is that okay?"

"Can you make it any sooner?" Gerard was man enough to admit that he was wasnt anywhere near as happy as he was before without Frank. He'd probably not tell Frank that, though. "The girls wanna meet you."

"I can make it for late tomorrow. It'll probably around 11 or so. Is that okay?"

"That's more that okay. I will admit, Frank, that I was scared you weren't gonna call me. I got to my brother Mikey's apartment, and I was a useless pile of nerves. It was awful."

"I'll admit that I was scared that you weren't gonna leave your number. I actually cried for half an hour because I thought that this beautiful man had walked into my life and then just walked out again without even leaving a trace."

"Aw Frank, don't worry. I'll give you my address so you can get over here, and I'm going to give you the biggest hug, Frankie. You have no clue. My kids'll love you." Gerard grinned into his phone.

"Tell me about them. Your kids." Frank's voice crackled through Gerard's phone's shitty speaker.

"Well, I'll start with Bandit. She's ten, and she's the most kick-ass ten-year-old you'll ever meet. She made me dye her hair bright red for her ninth birthday, and she really likes black. She takes after me a lot. She likes to paint, but she does karate and swims competitively. I can't swim or do karate. She's awesome though, and she's super good at looking after the twins and Miles if I'm out and Mikey is otherwise intoxicated or unavailable. She seems a lot older than she is, which makes me sad, because she has so much responsibility laid on her. She has to look after Miles and Cherry and Lily, and if Mikey's not doing good she has to keep him safe until I arrive. She's such a sweet little girl, very shy, but once you get to know her she'll talk your ears off. She was the best thing that ever happened to me and Lynz, untill the twins arrived."

"She sounds like you, but a girl." Frank laughed.

"Yeah she is. She's a lot more confident in herself though, like Lynz." Gerard paused. "Cherry is awesome. She's the older twin, and she really likes art. Mostly my art."

"You make art?"

"Yeah, I, uh, write musicals, and I paint and stuff."

"You just got, like, ten times hotter."

"Why?"

"You probably have artist hands. I love artists. They're so cute without realizing. Like when they get smudges of paint on their face without realizing, or when they get so into their art, it's beautiful."

"It's a fair trade-off, because I love musicians."

"Oh yeah?" Gerard could completely visualize Frank's raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. They way musicians pour their very soul into the performance of their music, the way the focus so hard on it, on the music itself, everything. I also find musicians to be the most beautiful, too."

"You like musicians and I like artists. You are an artist and I'm a musician. Wow."

"Yeah." Gerard said a little breathlessly.

"Continue telling me about Cherry." Frank urged.

"Right. So Cherry really likes art and the color yellow. The first thing she wanted to read was one of the musicals I wrote, and I taught her to sing too. She has the most beautiful voice, Frankie. Even if she's just lying on the floor coloring, she'll sing, and it's beautiful. She loves the color yellow so much that her half of her room that she shares with Lily is painted in a sunset. Bandit helped me with that. She's good at looking after Lily, and she helps Bandit when she's overwhelmed. She's the most honest six year old I've ever met, though, so watch out for that." Gerard smiled. He loved talking about his kids so much.

"I can't wait to meet them, Gerard. You have no clue. I love kids."

"They'll love you, Frankie, I promise. Lily, she's quite like Bandit, but quieter. She loves the color black, and one time, Frank, she actually refused to have any color other than black in her closet. I love her so much. She's very quiet, but when she says stuff it's worth listening to. She quite like Mikey in the fact that she doesn't really smile or really show emotion as much as her sister, but she does feel things, and when she smiles, oh my god Frank, she's so beautiful. It's amazing. She's mind blowing. She loves comics, even though it's hard for me to find ones appropriate for a six year old, let me tell you, but she loves Batman and the Joker, and it's adorable. She's like a mini-Mikey, it's amazing."

"They all sound super amazing. What about your youngest one?"

"Oh yeah, Miles. Miles is four, but he's the most stubborn and expressive for year old I've ever had the pleasure to know. He's very much like Lynz, loud and honest, and he states his opinion on everything. He loves people a lot. Like if he loves you, and then you go away for a while, he'll miss you so much. He's so expressive though. He talks so much as well. You'll like him. You'll like all of them. I think they'll like you, too."

"I really can't wait to be there, Gee. Seeing you, first of all. And, by the way, I am honored that you'd let me meet your kids even though you've known me for only a few days. Thank you, for that trust."

"Of course, Frankie. No problem."

"Are you falling asleep?" Frank asked.

"What? No, definitely not." Gerard denied all evidence.

"Gee, get some sleep. I'll be really tired tomorrow, so I need you to be awake enough to deal with me."

"True. Okay, fine. Goodnight, Frankie."

"Goodnight, Gerard. Sleep well."

"You too." Gerard hung up. He was bursting at the seams with the knowledge that Frank was coming tomorrow, coming to meet his kids, coming to see him again.

Gerard fell asleep happy, on his own, for the first time in a while.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading this, sorry the updates were so far apart:)


	3. Gerard Way Does Not Like Mornings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank makes it over and the boys the dirty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was listening to Vale by Black Veil Brides on repeat for a week. why? IT'S SUCH A FUCKING GOOD ALBUM I SWEAR TO GOD. LISTEN TO IT. also, the desiscion has been made. petekey it is. this chapter has some mild smut towards the end, so just a heads up for that. eras for the characters are blackhaired!Gerard, IDon’tLoveYouMV!Frank, WttBP!Mikey, and lemon!Pete. anyways, comments and kudos are appreciated, it really makes my day. please feel free to point out any errors I made, they're all on me and it would be great if I could fix them. thanks guys:)

Gerard woke up that morning to the sound of the fire alarm.

 

“What the fuck?” he muttered to himself as he scrambled off the couch, all his internal sensors panicking. He was so bloody confused, he didn't know what time it is or where he was or anything. He staggered into the kitchen, ignoring the shooting pains in his back and ass. He still hurt from Frank. What the fuck? How big was that dude?

 

He staggered into the kitchen to see Bandit standing in a chair, trying to turn of the fire alarm, and Cherry was standing by the sink, dousing a pan in water. Lily was holding Miles in a corner, and Gerard sighed.

 

“Let me guess, you wanted to make me pancakes because I slept in?” Gerard surveyed the scene, smiling shaking his head.

 

“Yeah, sounds about right,” Bandit said, finally managing to get the alarm off. Gerard sighed and walked over to the sink to look at the burnt pan.

 

“This is a miracle of modern science, do you know that?” Gerard told Cherry, and she just stared at him for a minute. The suddenly they were all laughing, Gerard slumping to the floor, snorting and gasping and making weird noises, and then he was laughing harder than he'd ever laughed before, and Bandit was cracking up too, sitting on the floor, howling with laughter, and even Miles and Lily were snickering at the sight of their sisters and their dad dying of laughter. Gerard finally managed to stop wheezing, wiped the happy tears away from his eyes and stood up. He nearly exploded with laughter at the sight of Bandit laughing her loud obnoxious laugh, the one she'd gotten from Gerard, a loud, comical, big HA HA HA, that Miles had too. 

 

Gerard pulled out a clean pan and found the pancake mix, the milk and some eggs. He showed Cherry and Lily how to do it properly, and  watched as Bandit held Miles up so he could see the stove.

 

For a few minutes they were a happy family, one that didn't have to worry about money, or if they were gonna have heating next month, or if they could afford their apartment for much longer. They didn't have to worry about a thing, they were just surrounded in their tiny bubble of happiness and hope, cooking pancakes together with Gerard. 

 

After the pancakes had been made, Gerard needed to get Bandit and the twins to school, and Miles to preschool. He got the twins dressed and ready to go, Bandit made all of their lunches, and Miles just kinda chilled. Once all four of them were ready to go, Gerard hustled them out the door. Holding Miles's hand as they walked, they stopped at the elementary school that the girls went to, and Miles would one day go to. The leaves fluttered around Gerard's head as he waved goodbye to them, loving the sight of Bandit in between the twins, holding each one of their hands. Gerard waited until they were in the doors, and then turned to Miles.

 

“Ready to go to preschool, Miles?” Gerard picked him up and put him on his hip. Miles nodded, and they set off on the long walk to Miles's preschool. After Gerard had crunched through the leaves and dodged all the puddles, Miles arrived. Gerard put him down and settled for holding his hand, and led him in. After Miles had realized his friend Riley was there, he scampered off with a backwards wave at his father. Gerard walked out, tucked his hands in his pockets, bowed his head into the collar of his jacket to protect it against the wind, and let his messed up black hair fall over his face. On the way home he thought about Frank, about his morning voice and his sex hair, and his long, perfect tattooed fingers, and the lean of his shoulders when he's happy, and the soft curl of the end of his hair, and his puppy dog eyes, and his soft nose, and his jawline. Gerard thought about all the aspects of Frank on the way home, making the half hour cold, boring walk, turn into a half hour Dream-About-Frank time. He was home before he knew it; he'd walked blindly.up eight flights of stairs -their elevator was broken again- and found himself unlocking his apartment, almost in a trance.

 

He gave his apartment a once over. It needed a clean, really. Although, no matter how much he cleaned it, it always looked like shit. He was gonna try really hard to make it look good today, though. He scrubbed and dusted and vacuumed and rearranged, and squeegeed and went grocery shopping (and winced at the bill, knowing that he'd probably have to forgo the new shoes he needed) and hung up some art he'd been meaning to hang for months and swept and finally, collapsed onto his couch bed. He had half an hour until he needed to pick up the girls, and fourty five minutes until Miles's pickup. He should probably go soon, he reasoned, but a little lie down on his couch can't hurt. His eyelids drifted closed, and next thing he was fully aware of was Bandit shaking his shoulder.

 

“Dad? Dad.” She looked at him, concerned, and that's when he remembered that she'd had to call an ambulance for Mikey three times, and that when people were passed out she got really concerned.

 

“I'm okay, Bandit, just really tired.” Gerard mumbled, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. “Sorry I wasn't there to pick you up.”

 

“It's okay, I got us all home. Do you want dinner?” Bandit smiled at Gerard, and he wondered what he'd done to deserve such a wonderful child.

 

“Dinner would be awesome. Are you sure that I can't help you?” 

 

“Nah, let me do this.”

 

Bandit made Gerard some pasta, and she managed to feed the other three kids without to much mess, and she even washed the dishes. 

 

“You are amazing, do you know that?” Gerard said tiredly as Bandit sat down on the couch where Gerard was lying. She just nodded and patted his forehead with her tiny hand. She really was just a tiny kid, after all. Gerard was still forever in Lynz’s dept, she let him keep custody of the kids after all. The five of them played Sorry, then watched Mulan, one of Miles's favorite movies. After that, it was pretty late for the younger three, so Gerard got Miles into bed while Lily and Cherry were brushing their teeth. After the three of them were in bed, Bandit and Gerard sat on the couch, just relaxing. 

 

“Sometimes I think you're more of the parent then I am,” Gerard said. Bandit chuckled softly, but didn't say anything in return. 

 

“Frank's coming tonight.” Gerard muttered after a moment of silence.

 

“Ah,” Bandit nodded. “Is that why the apartment is the cleanest it's ever been? That explains a lot.”

 

Gerard chuckled and nodded. “I wanted to make a good impression.”

 

“I think first impressions have already passed, Dad.”

 

“True. It's getting late, Bandit, you should go to bed.” Gerard checked his watch. Nine o'clock. Gerard said goodnight to Bandit and then stretched out on his couch to wait. After a while of doing nothing, he felt sleep crowding around his ears. 

 

_ Should probably go make some coffee _ , he thought, but before he could even think about getting up, his eyes closed involuntary and his head fell back.  _ Just a little rest, _ he thought, and drifted away.

 

He woke up when Bandit shook his shoulder, saying his name. He half-sat up quickly, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. He looked around blurrily, asking “What's wrong?” 

 

Bandit laughed for some reason, and said “Nothing's wrong. Frank's here.”

 

Gerard felt fully awake at that. He looked around to see Frank standing at the end of his sofa bed, smiling at him. He fully sat up and smiled back.

 

“Hey, Frank. I assume you've already met Bandit.” Gerard gestured sleepily to Bandit, who just stared at him.

 

“Uh, yeah she answered the door.” Frank sat down on the end of the bed, and Gerard fought the instinct to crawl into his lap and kiss him.

 

“I'm gonna go to bed now,” Bandit announced to the room at large. “Goodnight, Frank. Goodnight, Dadda.”

 

Frank murmed a goodnight that Gerard echoed, hugging his daughter before watching her disappear down that hallway. Frank smiled at Gerard, who made grabby hands for him. Frank scooted closer into Gerard's embrace, and kissed him softly. Gerard had forgotten the warm, soft feeling of Frank's lips, had forgotten the smell of Frank's bodywash, forgotten how real he actually was. Gerard pulled him closer, determined to commit every inch of Frank's body to memory. He pushed Frank's shirt up insistently, and kissed him deeper. He ran his fingers over the birds on Frank's hips, groaning when Frank moaned quietly and pushed up into the touch. He snagged Frank's lower lips in between his teeth, and pushed Frank's lip ring around with his tongue. Frank opened his mouth wider to Gerard's, and their tongues tangled; their breath mixed. Frank pulled Gerard properly into his lap, their kiss deepening. Gerard massaged Frank's tongue with his own, just enjoying the taste of him. 

 

Frank tasted like cigarettes and sweetness, a perfect harmony that had the blood singing in Gerard's veins. Gerard pulled him closer, tangling a hand into Frank's hair. Frank pulled away to catch his breath; Gerard needed no such thing. He moved his mouth down Frank's neck, nibbling on his jaw.

 

“Gerard?”

 

“For Christ's sake, what?” Gerard growled, yanking Frank's head back so he could nuzzle the spot where he'd just bitten.

 

“You remember right before you left?” Gerard frowned at the memory and Frank laughed a little. “You didn't like it either, huh? Anyways, remember that I asked you if you were okay and you said “No, but I will be?”” 

 

Gerard pulled Frank's head back even further and licked a broad, firm line up his throat, making his voice crack in the middle of his next sentence. “Are you okay now?”

 

“Of course I am, I have you here. That's all I ever need.” Gerard kissed Frank again, immediately gaining access to the inside of his mouth.

 

“Holy fuck.” Frank panted, pulling back. “Wait. So all you need is me?”

 

“And my kids, but yes.” Gerard looked at Frank, his gaze open and honest.

 

“Holy fucking shit, you are the most amazing, devoted person I've ever met.” 

 

“I get like that. I won't ever leave your ass alone, you just wait and see.” Gerard laughed as Frank shivered and pulled him closer. Their bodies were flush together, and Gerard laid the two of them out on the couch, Frank stretched out underneath Gerard's hands, his shirt still rucked up around his shoulders. Gerard pulled Frank's shirt over his head, and rid himself of his own shirt. He pressed his torso on Frank's, feeling a moan rip through Frank at the feeling of their skin sliding together.

 

“Shhh, my kids are sleeping.” Gerard covered Frank's mouth with a hand. Frank looked at him, his pupils completely blown out with lust. Gerard reached down to Frank's pants, not undoing them, just resting his hand over the button. He felt Frank's dick press insistently into his hand, and chuckled.

 

“That desperate, huh?” Gerard ran his index finger up the zipper, laughing when Frank shivered and moaned against his hand. Gerard slowly, teasingly unzipped the zipper, unbuttoning and unbuckling Frank's belt and pants. He very careful slipped a hand into Frank’s boxers, feeling the moans pour out into his own hand as he did. Gerard a wrapped his fingers around Frank's base, not moving, just resting there, squeezing slightly. He twisted his fingers slightly, and Frank arched into the touch, struggling to keep quiet. He finally ran his fingers from Frank's base to tip, and Frank actually moaned louder than Gerard had expected. 

 

“For Christ's sake, Frank, if you don't shut up I'll stop and leave you to take care of this yourself.” Gerard watched Frank carefully to make sure he wasn't going overboard at all. Frank's pupils widened with lust and he nodded twice. Frank went silent then, leaving Gerard to jack him off quietly. Frank still pressed into his touch, and the occasional whimpers escaped his mouth, but other than that he was completely silent. Gerard continued to run his fingers all over Frank's dick, stopping to massage the soft spot by his balls -which pulled a groan from Frank so loud that Gerard stopped for full minute just to glare at him- and in turn pressing his thumb into Frank's slit, twisting the digit slightly. He lent down and licked up Frank's length, groaning himself when Frank juddered and whimpered. He reached down further with his mouth to roll Frank's balls around with his tongue, his hand jacking Frank off quicker now. Frank gripped his hair and whimpered, and that was all the warning before Frank was coming all over his own chest and Gerard's hand. He came shockingly quietly, and that in itself made Gerard wobble on his own edge. Frank opened his eyes -Gerard hadn't even realized Frank'd closed them- and looked down at him, all wound up and turned on in between his legs. Frank pulled Gerard up and shoved his tongue down Gerard's throat, which honestly was one of Gerard's favorite things to have in his mouth. Frank reached into Gerard's pants and wrapped his fingers around Gerard's length. Gerard moaned into Frank's mouth, and came sooner then he expected to. 

 

He felt like his very veins were buzzing as he came down from his high. He watched as Frank pulled his hand out of Gerard's pants and licked all the come off of it, and honestly, Gerard nearly came again just from that sight. Frank kissed him, and he could taste himself on Frank's tongue. He'd be honest, he prefered Frank's come to his own. Frank tasted good, he just tasted salty and nasty. He pulled back after a minute or so to breathe and push his jeans off. He was not sleeping in jeans. Frank watched him lazily shuck his pants and then pull the blanket up over them. Frank pushed his own pants off and snuggled up close to Gerard. 

 

He kissed the top of Frank's head, wrapped his arms around him and promptly fell asleep.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and there's that. updates are GOING TO BE SPARSE. REPEAT, UPDATES ARE GOING TO BE SPRASE. I'm starting a new year at school and im not going to have as much time for writing as usual. please stick with me though, this stuff really matters to me. thank you:) love you all.


End file.
